Las palabras atrapadas en el tiempo
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: "-Aquello que anhelé fue arrastrado por el viento-" murmuró Yukari al mas vivo dolor. Aquellas cosas vividas pueden tratar de ocultarse, sin embargo, tarde o temprano se vuelven a hacer presentes. Afrontar los demonios del pasado sigue siendo doloroso, vivir como si no fuera mas que un fantasma renunciando a todo lo amado fue quizás el mas puro sacrificio del alma que sufrió.


**Las palabras atrapadas en el tiempo**

—En mi juventud anhelé tanto la fama, ahora desearía nunca haberla obtenido, solo me destruyó…—.

Cada vez que veía los viejos posters se repetía la misma frase una y otra vez ¿cuántos años habían pasado de esas épocas? para ella parecían décadas pero la verdad es que aún era algo bastante fresco en sus memorias, recordaba el encanto de los amplios estudios de grabación y la sensación electrizante cada vez que pisaba el escenario, si, sin dudas eso era lo único que recordaba con cariño, lástima que eso no basto para hacerla mantener a flote en aquellas épocas, al final el odio fue más fuerte que el amor que alguna vez sintió por la música.

—¿Mami?— habló una voz a lo lejos, se le escuchaba adormecida.

Sobresaltada, se puso de pie y tomo rápidamente los posters y fotografías que se habían esparcido sobre la alfombra de la habitación, los guardo rápidamente dentro de la caja de cartón la cual nuevamente ocultó bajo su cama, asegurándose de no haber dejado nada, dio un último vistazo a la sección donde había estado hincada y luego salió del lugar cerrando la puertas tras ella. Estando ya en el pasillo divisó a lo lejos a la pequeña quien le buscaba torpemente mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos con la manga de su piyama, su cabello azul oscuro, casi similar a un tono morado, estaba suelto llegándole a la cintura y sus ojos de un color similar dejaban en claro el parentesco con su madre.

—Otomachi, cariño ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?— preguntó la mayor mientras la cargaba con ambos brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con calma bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. —¿Dónde se escondieron tus tías?— se preguntó al no ver a nadie en el comedor o la cocina.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda sin sentido, supuso que habían salido y resignada regresó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, acomodó a la niña en una de las sillas del comedor y mientras sacaba un par de cosas del refrigerador escuchó ruidos provenientes de la mesa.

—Oto-chan, te dije que no tardaba…— al llegar vió un pastel en el centro de la mesa y a la pequeña sonriendo junto a otras dos personas.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritaron las tres mientras lanzaban algo de confetis y serpentinas.

—Creíste que lo olvidaríamos ¿eh?— habló una de las mujeres cuyo largo cabello rosa estaba recojido en dos trenzas —Yukari… sé que no te gusta mucho celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero igual quisimos prepararte algo especial, ya sabes… entre familia— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias, Rana… solo de ustedes aprecio estos detalles— contestó con cierta nostalgia en su voz —creí que este tipo de sorpresas entre compañeras ya no las vería de nuevo—.

—Oh, vamos Yukarin— dijo ahora la otra mujer de cabello corto platinado con un par de mechones negros —no seas modesta, se muy bien que estás mas emocionada de lo que aparentas— cortó un trozo del pastel de moras y se lo entregó —anda, grita, sonríe o lo que quieras… tan solo ve a tu hija, no ha dejado de sonreír apenas le dijimos de la sorpresa—.

Yukari volteó en dirección a la pequeña Otomachi quien comía con entusiasmo el trozo de pastel y la nostalgia se volvió en ternura, solo su hija era capaz de hacerle olvidar el dolor —Flower, ya sabes que Oto-chan siempre es alegre pero supongo que tienes razón, si es por mí siempre se emocionará aún mas— contestó mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña.

Mientras todas comían Yukari comenzó a verles de reojo, inevitablemente se divagó tratando de recordar en que momento aquellas chicas a las cuales en su momento apenas y les hablaba se habían vuelto sus confidentes mas cercanas, solo recordaba como teniendo a una bebé en brazos y con la desesperación en cada fibra de su ser, ellas con la mas grande amabilidad le ayudaron sin esperar nada a cambio, de no ser por ellas ni idea de que pudo ser de ella o de su hija.

—Mami…— dijo Otomachi mientras le jalaba del brazo haciéndola volver a la realidad —¿nos acompañaras a Rana y a mi al parque?—.

—No creo querida, Flower y yo vamos a quedarnos a guardar unas cosas— contestó mientras acariciaba sus mejillas —pero si quieres mas tarde podemos ir por helado ¿si?—.

La niña asintió y con algo de torpeza bajó de la silla —¿me puedes peinar?— le pidió recargándose en el regazo de su madre.

Yukari nuevamente sonrió y subió junto con la niña hacia su habitación —ahorita volvemos— le dijo a Flower y Rana.

—¿Viste? te dije que se lo tomaría bien— dijo Rana en tono de reproche —con nosotras no es tan reservada—.

—Puede ser…— admitió Flower —pero sabes que no es por eso que me preocupaba, lo malo es que esto y varias cosas les recuerdan a cuando estábamos en la mansión… sé que en este tiempo ya no le afecta igual que en un principio pero esa herida sigue dentro suyo—.

Rana se quedó pensativa unos segundos —Flower, ¿crees que aún piense en él?— su voz ahora sonaba mas triste.

—Ni idea…— suspiró —pero supongo que si, lo queramos o no, Yukari nunca podrá olvidarlo por completo… y menos cuando tiene a alguien que de cierta forma es parte de él—.

.

.

.

 _"…_ _Ano oka no hate made  
Tekubi wo kakushitesa  
Kitto warai ai kiete shimatte mo  
Bokura wa"_

—¡Cantas muy bonito, mami!— exclamó Otomachi luego de haber escuchado la estrofa final de la canción —tu voz me gusta mucho—.

—Gracias, cariño— contestó con ternura Yukari mientras seguía cepillando el largo y lacio cabello de la niña —sabes que solo me gusta cantar para ti—.

—¿Algún día cantaré tan bien como tú?—.

Yukari dejo de cepillar y se quedó unos momentos en silencio, la inocencia de dicha pregunta le hizo recordar su propia infancia, _"pobre niña tonta… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido"_ pensó con algo de amargura para luego regresar a la realidad donde su hija se le quedó viendo confundida con sus grandes y azules ojos. —Bueno… a mi parecer tu voz ya es linda, cantes o no para mi es hermosa—.

—Pero…— su sonrisa se volvió rápidamente un puchero —quiero cantar como mami—.

—Oh, cariño… no te pongas así— repuso Yukari dándole un beso en la mejilla —claro que lo harás, tienes ese don en las venas y sin duda tu canto será igual o mas bello que el mío… pero debes prometerme algo—.

—¿Qué cosa, mami?— preguntó abrazándola de la cintura.

Yukari pasó una de sus manos por el sedoso cabello de la niña y suspiró —prométeme que jamás dejarás que nadie apague tu voz, nunca dejes que nadie se lleve tu canto ¿si?—.

La niña asintió —si mami, te lo prometo— dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas —te quiero mucho—.

—Y yo a ti, cariño… como a nada mas en el mundo— sentir el calor de la niña era una de las mejores sensaciones que la vida le habia otorgado, aún cuando era una bebé el tenerla en sus brazos era lo que le ayudaba y le daba la fortaleza para seguir adelante, eso mismo era lo que le recordaba que había hecho bien en tomar aquella decisión, en protegerla por sobre todas las cosas.

Cinco años habían pasado desde lo sucedido, cinco años en los que había sepultado todo lo que ella alguna vez fue y también quemando los recuerdos de aquellos en los que una vez confió, desde aquella noche de Octubre ella ya no era mas que un recuerdo borroso o eso se había decidido a creer…

.

.

.

.

.

Era un nuevo dia en la mansión Vocaloid y como siempre todo era un caos, mientras algunos integrantes recién regresaban de haber estado grabando videos o canciones durante la noche otros se estaban preparando para ir a sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas o cualquier otra cosa que sus respectivos agentes les hubieran agendado, entre los que se preparaban para salir estaba Yuzuki Yukari de 17 años y que para ese momento era las integrantes mas jóvenes de la compañía, llevando ya cinco años en el ámbito musical se había hecho de cierto reconocimiento que pese a no ser de la misma magnitud de la idol Hatsune Miku era un logro considerable, pues habia otros compañeros a quienes aún se les dificultaba destacar.

Ese día tendría que acudir a una sesión fotográfica y entrevista para un álbum que estaba próximo a estrenarse, mas tarde haría unas pruebas de vestuario para el concierto en Tailandia y por la tarde-noche grabar un par de canciones para un productor que era de los mas importantes para la compañía. Estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas que se llevaría cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, era IA, su compañera y amiga mas cercana desde que debutó como Vocaloid.

—¿Lista para otro día de locos?— preguntó la albina ofreciéndole una taza de té de manzanilla —recuerda, no excedas con los agudos y no tomes muchos líquidos cuando andes probándote vestuarios, vaya que si no detestan que andes saliendo a cada rato— dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga.

Yukari, quien parecía tener energía interminable, le dio un par de sorbos a la bebida caliente para luego dejarla sobre la mesita de noche y seguir acomodando cosas en el bolso con estampados de conejitos, saltaba de un lado a otro con tal agilidad que sorprendía a IA. —Hey, ¿cómo no te caes haciendo eso? yo apenas y puedo caminar de forma decente—.

—No exageres, tienes buen porte— respondió Yukari mientras la abrazaba —es solo que… me emociona cuando tengo varias cosas por hacer, tú sabes lo mucho que adoro estar aquí y hacer lo que me apasiona: cantar—.

IA sonrió al ver la mirada tan iluminada de Yukari, y le dio la razón, durante toda su estancia en ningún momento se quejó de su agitada agenda, ella era la viva representación de lo que era amar tu trabajo. —Solo recuerda no excederte ¿ok? como amiga lo último que quiero es verte enferma por descuidarte a ti solo por tu carrera—.

—Te preocupas demasiado, IA— contestó Yukari con cierta indiferencia —solo hago lo necesario para ser reconocida, nunca pondría en riesgo mi salud—. Ya teniendo su bolsa ordenada se sentó al lado de la albina —y dime, ¿qué harás tú hoy?—.

—Umm… no mucho, solo practicar canciones y esperar a que me confirmen si voy a la gira de Tailandia o la de Europa ¿puedes creer que están considerando en ya no presentarme junto a Hatsune?—.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó incrédula —¿por qué te harían algo así?—.

IA se encogió de brazos —ni idea, según Seung mi representante, al parecer Xiang la representante de Miku, esta empezando a exagerar en lo que respecta a mantener la popularidad de su chica y ya no quiere que comparta el escenario con muchos de nosotros, lastima… la pobre Hatsune esta siendo aislada por la idiotez de Xiang—.

—Oh, vaya… pobre de ella, menos mal eso no me pasa con Yashiro, ella es tan comprensiva ¡la adoro!— gritó dando un saltito sobre la cama.

—¡Yukari, ya nos vamos!— gritó Lily por el pasillo, ella junto con otros miembros de la mansión se irían en la misma limusina para evitar contratiempos.

En cuestión de segundos tomó su bolsó y se despidió de IA para así perderse entre el pasillo hasta llegar a la planta baja donde Yashiro le esperaba sonriente —puntual como siempre— le dijo a Yukari mientras ambas caminaban hacia el automóvil —es bueno verte con bastantes energías, las necesitaras—.

—Para estas cosas siempre tendré energías— le reafirmo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos, estando adentro se fijo en quienes le acompañarían: Lily, Gumi, Fukase y Gakupo, a todos los saludo con entusiasmo y se fijo que había todavía un par de asientos vacíos —¿falta alguien?—.

—¡Nosotros!— gritó a lo lejos una voz que corría hacia la limusina, eran Hiyama Kiyoteru junto con su representante Zhen —disculpen la tardanza, no encontraba mis partituras—.

Las mejillas de Yukari se sonrojaron al verlo entrar, para su fortuna se sentaría a su lado, sin dudas ese día seguía mejorando para ella. En cuanto la limusina comenzó a andar todos se pusieron a hacer cosas por su cuenta, los representantes enfocados en sus celulares y tablets terminando los detalles para las actividades que harían sus respectivos cantantes, mientras que los chicos jugaban con algún videojuego o simplemente escuchaban música. Todos estaban metidos en su propio mundo menos ella y Kiyoteru que de forma discreta se saludaron y por medio de mensajes de texto se comunicaban para evitar llamar la atención; debido a las reglas de la compañía se prohibía que existieran relaciones románticas entre los habitantes de la mansión pues se consideraba que esto podía interferir en sus actividades o incluso causar conflictos entre las disqueras, en caso de romper esta regla se castigaría ya fuera con un castigo de suspensión o incluso una expulsión definitiva, eso era prácticamente arruinar la carrera de cualquiera, daba igual cuanta fama tuviera de por medio.

Para cuando Yukari ingresó a la compañía Vocaloid, siendo auspiciada por la disquera AHS, recién habia cumplido doce años y pese a ser su sueño hecho realidad estaba algo nerviosa por vivir lejos de su madre, técnicamente aún era una niña y el verse rodeada de gente desconocida le incomodaba, o así fue hasta que conoció a Kiyoteru quien para ese entonces tenía dieciocho y había ingresado a la mansión dos años antes, ambos estaban en la misma disquera por lo cual no era raro verlos juntos y en cierto modo no había nada malo en sus reuniones entre descansos, casi siempre Kiyoteru le daba consejos para mejorar su canto e incluso le ayudo a detectar en cuales géneros músicales su voz podía destacar mas. Por un tiempo entre ellos no existió mas que una buena amistad pero sin que ninguno lo planeara ese sentimiento se transformó en algo mas fuerte, ya habiendo pasado casi dos años la relación termino por volverse algo mas íntimo, ya no eran solo amigos compartiendo historias y consejos, eran una pareja sintiendo un amor mutuo pero que por cuestiones ajenas a ellos se veían forzados a ocultarla.

 _"¿Vas a grabar algo hoy?"._ Decía el mensaje de Kiyoteru.

 _"Si, voy a ir al estudio Kai desde las 7:00 ¿y tú?._ Contestó Yukari sin dejar de sonreir.

 _"¿Enserio? ¡genial! yo estaré allí desde las 8:00 ¿crees que pueda verte?"._

 _"Me encantaría, avísame cuando llegues y trataré de escaparme un rato"._ Respondió seguido de varios emoticones.

Kiyoteru sonrió y tomó su mano discretamente —en ese caso, te veo alrato— murmuró mientras la limusina se detenia, ahí se bajaron Lily y Kiyoteru quien se despidió de Yukari mandándole un ultimo mensaje:

 _"Canta como si lo hicieras solo para mí, lindo conejo de luna. Te amo y pensaré en ti hasta que pueda volver a verte"._

Yukari contuvo un pequeño grito luego de leer el mensaje, cosa que llamó la atención de Yashiro.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Qué andas haciendo?— le preguntó tratando de tomar el celular.

—¡N-nada!— exclamó sonrojada guardando el celular en su bolsa —solo veía videos graciosos— se excusó.

—Ajá… mas te vale no estar con cosas raras ¿eh? y mas con tu querido amigo—.

Yukari volteó a verla con temor —¿d-de que estas hablando?—.

—Ya me escuchaste, no sé que se traigan tú y Kiyoteru, pero mas les vale que no sea nada raro o prohibido— contestó Yashiro haciendo énfasis en la última palabra —no arruines tu carrera por un capricho infantil—.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio Yukari finalmente pudo hablar —él y yo solo somos amigos… ¿por qué piensas cosas raras?—.

—Querida, yo no he dicho nada malo. Simplemente te recuerdo lo que puede pasar si te dejas llevar, entiendo que eres joven y necesitas amigos pero mas te vale que se quede solo en eso, tienes un buen futuro y no me gustaría que lo arruines solo por algo pasajero ¿entendido?—.

Yukari asintió con pesar y por lo que restó del camino se quedó cabizbaja pensando en las palabras de Yashiro.

 _"Lo nuestro no es pasajero… algún día les mostraremos la fuerza de nuestro amor"_ fue lo último que pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Y listo! tal como un conejo ¿qué te parece?— preguntó Yukari mientras Otomachi se veía en el espejo, su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas bajas simulando lo que según ella eran "orejas de conejo".

—¡Me gusta!— exclamó la pequeña mientras saltaba por toda la recámara —¡soy un conejo!—.

Yukari sonreía al ver a la niña dando brincos de un lado a otro _"creo que ya entiendo porque me decían que tenía energía infinita"_ pensó mientras soltaba una risa, le conmovía ver lo que ella alguna vez fue proyectado por medio de esa pequeña niña que le amaba sin condición.

—Muy bien, basta de saltos y bajemos con tus tías— le dijo mientras la cargaba.

—¿Ya estás lista, Oto-chan?— preguntaba Rana desde las escaleras.

—¡Si, y soy un conejo!— gritó la niña sacudiendo su cabeza.

Ya estando abajo, madre e hija se despidieron prometiendo que al regresar habría helado para ellas, con un último beso Otomachi caminó junto con Rana hacia la calle y desde ahí se podía escuchar cómo iban cantando alguna canción de un juego infantil.

—Tal para cual ¿no?— bromeó Flower mientras cerraba la puerta —aunque supongo que es bueno que practique—.

Yukari sonrió burlonamente —¿acaso entendí bien? ¿consideras tener hijos?—.

La sonrisa de Flower se borró para transformarse en un gran sonrojo —¡n-no me refería a eso! t-tú… ¡no!— balbuceaba nerviosa mientras Yukari caminaba hacia la sala sin dejar de reírse de la pobre mujer.

—Ya, ya… sea como sea ya tienen a mi hija como experiencia ¿no?— se sentó en el sillón de en medio y suspiró —aunque si te soy honesta, en cuanto los tienes en tus brazos ellos se ganan tu corazón… solo mírame, tanto dije que no creía ser buena madre y cinco años después tengo a una niña que en todo lo que haga me considera la mejor, si eso no te motiva no sé qué mas puede hacerlo—.

—Vaya que has cambiado— contestó Flower sentándose a su lado —y me alegra que sea para bien, sin dudas la niña te ayudo mas de lo que crees… pero sigo preguntándome algo, y si, va relacionado con aquello que nos has hecho jurar que no mencionemos frente a ella—.

Yukari volteó a verla con cierto recelo —a riesgo de odiarte… ¿puedes decirme que es?—.

Flower respiró hondo y tomando fuerzas simplemente lo dijo: —¿cuánto tiempo mas piensas seguir escondida? y sobre todo ¿crees que el no siga buscándote?—.

A diferencia de lo que creía, Yukari lo había tomado relativamente bien, o cuando menos no habia estallado en ira como otras veces, eso ya era un avance.

—Pues… si lo piensas ya no estoy escondida— contestó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo cabello purpura —de ser así seguiría viviendo el Tailandia con Xin Hua, pero he regresado a Japón, no tanto por las razones que piensas si no porque ya lo extrañaba… además, Otomachi tiene sus raíces aquí y sentí injusto seguir quitándole eso— suspiró —sobre lo otro, bueno… considerando como terminé con todo yo dudo que siquiera piense en mi, y es lo mejor, después de lo sucedido prefiero que me dé por muerta antes de que descubra todo esto, sé que suena egoísta pero es lo mejor, además, no es como que merezca una nueva oportunidad… se lo dije una vez y ahora te lo digo a ti: lo que desde hoy te atormente no es mas que el resultado de tus acciones desconsideradas… apuñalaste a quien daba todo por ti y como resultado vivirás a merced de la soledad—.

Flower estaba estupefacta, en su momento había visto muy mal a Yukari pero nunca había imaginado cuanto habia calado ese dolor es su alma —santo cielo… ¿así de mal acabo? ok, yo sé que lo que te hizo fue peor que malo pero vaya… en estos casos haces que se neutralice la poca compasión que tenía por él…—.

Yukari solo se encogió de hombros —yo ya no siento ni pena por él… y es mejor hacer como si fuera solo un fantasma—.

—Si lo ves asi creo que esta de más preguntarte esto, pero igual necesito escucharlo de ti… ¿nunca le vas a decir que tuvo una hija? ¿eres capaz de negarle ese privilegio?—.

Sin pensarlo asintió —así es… una cosa es que me lastimara a mi, pero antes muerta que le cause el mismo dolor a mi niña… en lo que a mí respecta Hiyama Kiyoteru no es mas un nombre que el viento se llevó y yo me encargaré de evitar a toda costa que sepa sobre Otomachi y es por eso que quiero mantener el perfil bajo ¿quedo claro?—.

—Sí, está bien… eres su madre y al final de cuentas tienes la última palabra, sin embargo, hay un problema…— dijo Flower mientras iba por algo a la cocina.

Yukari se quedó confundida esperando el regreso de Flower ¿de que demonios hablaba? Apenas regreso y le extendió lo que parecía una revista fue que comprendió. —Mierda…— maldijo en voz baja mientras leía el articulo —¡¿quién demonios tomo esto?!— exclamó furiosa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! :3 reaparezco nuevamente para publicar otro fic que desde hace tiempo tenía ya pensado... y con bastante drama! c: ok, eso todavía no lo sé pero de que habrá sufrimiento es un hecho :D creo que no hay mucho que explicar ya que la misma historia lo irá desenvolviendo y pues espero les guste nun**

 **Por cierto, el fragmento de la canción es de "Mahou" y AHS es la abreviación de AH-Software :3**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido y si les gustó pueden dejar review, follow o favorito.**


End file.
